whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hey, whats up?/@comment-5170103-20141209224207/@comment-66.56.9.86-20141213011257
Jess! ���� Yeah, I mean I could go into more depth why but I dont have the energy XDD I do pretty mish agree with that in most ways. But the only thing is, 1D is a boy band, but 5SOS is pretty much a band. They play instruments and stuff but I'm not rlly sure about them writing their own songs and all. But R5, I personally believe, is the real deal. They are so passionate and determined, and I don't think they have a "boy band vibe" if you know what I mean. Some of the vocals and the concepts of 5sos just give them that image. I Feel like when they sing they push so hard that it doenst always result in a great sound. Anywho, 1D did help them a lot, and they haven't been a band as long. R5 have been a band longer. And that doesn't automatically mean they're better, but I think they're more into it and experienced, and unlike a lot of celebrities they have had a very slow, gradual fame. And that keeps them more grounded and down to earth. Yah, I honestly don't see R5 and 5SOS having a relationship in any way. XD like I can see why they hang with the vamps but not 5sos or 1d. AND IKR GAHH JUST BECAUSE THEYRE SIGNED TO HOLLYWOOD RECORDS DOESNT MEAN THEYRE A "DISNEY BAND." Hollywood records may be associated with disney but it's a completely different thing. Their work on disney doesn't have much to do with their professional music. It's separated. Yeah that's true. If you like a band because of their accent or don't like them because of their accent that's just sad... It's shallow xS yeah true, I mean you live in Australia so they're accents are different for you but even if they were Australian it wouldn't make much of a difference. You know? It's because 1, people think they're disney, 2, they are picky about accents, and 3, their music isn't silly boyband stuff. P.S. I would love for you guys to be friends... Like, she's beyond obsessed with divergent XDD yeah, why not talk about it? Yeah I do wish they got more recognition but I kinda like them not being too famous either. For many reasons. Oh and this is one more thing I have to address: Okay, when Ross's hair is long it may not look that good, but 1, it might be his "rock star hair", 2, he can do what he wants, and 3, he's not in this to look hot and everything, he's in this for the music. So I'm sure he would be fine without all the "ROSS YOURE SO HOT AND SEXY AND I WANNA F*** YOU" XDDD yeah XD so basically I wanted to say that. Well I love singing but I don't particularly have a nice voice. But, I am in chorus, yes, and I love it :) in fact I am REAAALLY into it XD like whenever we do harmonies Im like "YAAAASSSS" and people stare at me so... XD Thank you! ���� I'm sorry mine is probably longer ���� NOO of course not! �� no, it does makes sense ���� I apologize if my spelling isn't good cause I'm on my phone XD